Shackles
by Unchainedkogitsune
Summary: After being captured by a tricky hunter, the young vampire Madara is forced into servitude, whilst his younger brother, Izuna, meets a young werewolf, striking up a rather odd relationship. But with the original vampire and werewolf's plot, can the vampire pair manage to stop these plans, whilst co-existing peacefully with their newfound acquaintances?
1. Author's Note- Disclaimer

((So I decided to reinvent Shackles, and hopefully it will be one that sees completion.

This is an AU involving hunters and supernatural beings (Werewolves and vampires)

My version of vampires do bruise and blush and stuff. Like they still have blood but it's just there and their injuries take longer to heal than human bruises do unless they regularly drink blood to heal.

Also, these kinds of vampires have venom which turns a person, but with some learning, they can control their venom.

The main pairing that will be shown in the story is HashiMada, and the side-pairings will be TobiIzu(though TobiIzu's relations may not become sexual or even romantic within the course of the story, along with AshuIndra. TajiButsu will be mentioned, but not much. The first sexual scene will be one that could be considered dub-con, so you have been warned.

The bonus chapters may also have sexual scenes, but in the main story, there won't be many sex scenes (just two were planned).

Edit, 29/5/2014- Updated the Disclaimer page to reflect how my story goes.


	2. Losing the Game

Damn it all to hell, the vampire thought to himself as he turned the corner only to find a dead end. He was almost caught, and had been on the run from a group of hunters. The footsteps were pounding after him, and Madara turned to face his pursuer. With a low growl, he lunged for the taller male, ready to attack.

The slight stab of the needle in his arm caused the world to spin slightly, and he stumbled. Dead Man's Blood? Of course, he should have expected as such. He could barely register being dragged about, before the world started to turn black.

He could tell he had been out a while. A voice drifted over to him as harsh lights appeared in his vision. "Well, you're not escaping this time," The words rolled off of the Senju's lips with a low purr as he stared down at his captive. "Those chains are iron. Probably hurts like a bitch, huh?"

Arms tied behind his back and stripped of any weapons and shirt, Madara shifted slightly, glaring up defiantly at the other. Red eyes glowed in anger. "Bite me," The young vampire hissed in response, hair falling over his face.

"Oh? Isn't that your thing, bloodsucker?" Hashirama teased, tracing along the other's jaw with a riding crop, a smirk twitching up on his lips as he watched the vampire's body stiffen, ruby eyes going wide. Hashirama loved that expression he saw on his captive's face.

Those eyes, the colour of blood that this creature consumed. What disgusting eyes, yet they were so captivating. And the vampire's body was slender yet well-toned, with such beautiful pale skin contrasting with the wild raven-black hair that fell over one eye. A truly marvellous specimen, and seeing him all tied up and in a vulnerable position…

Oh, all the fun he would have tonight.

Hashirama traced over Madara's throat with the riding crop. He could just hear his brother's complaining in the back of his mind. _Don't tease the damn bloodsucker, just stake him_. But Hashirama was very interested in this one. This was a vampire of the Uchiha line, and one who had escaped him many times before.

Madara shivered slightly at the touch, keeping a wary eye on the hunter. Hashirama leaned forwards slightly, gloved hand gripping at the other's face, lifting it up to get a better look. "Hm, you are an interesting one, aren't you?" He asked calmly.

The vampire hissed, struggling against his bindings. He made an attempt to pull away from the other, freezing as he felt warm lips over his own. Hashirama used the other's shock to his advantage, forcing his tongue past the other's cool lips.

Madara shifted around, though ended up leaning forwards, allowing the other to deepen the kiss. Hashirama's fingers were still digging into the skin across his face, leaving faint bruises. The brunet pulled away when he finally needed air, biting hard on the other's lip as he did so.

The vampire stared at the other, pink tinting his cheeks. Hashirama smirked triumphantly, licking his lips. "How about a little game, huh? If you win, I'll let you go free, but if you lose…" He laughed lowly. "You'll be mine to do with as I choose."

Madara narrowed his eyes slightly. "What are the terms?" He asked calmly. Hashirama just hummed lightly, trailing his hand down the other's chest. "The first to call the other's name after the game is started will lose," The brunet stated with a nod and a grin. "So I guess we gotta tell each other our names, so then it's fair."

The vampire just huffed slightly, rolling his eyes. "Fine. The name's Madara," He responded with a mumble. Hashirama just chuckled. "No need to be so grumpy, _Madara_," He responded, almost purring the name. "And I'm Hashirama, by the way. I know you'll be calling it soon enough~"

"As if," Madara rolled his eyes, before glancing back at the other. "So, are you gonna tell me when this stupid game of yours is gonna start or what?" Hashirama just grinned wolfishly in response, leaning forwards to kiss the other again.

The vampire pulled back, though the brunet pulled his face back towards him. "Relax," Hashirama whispered into the other's ear, before moving his lips down the other's jaw and down his neck, feeling the other's muscles tighten slightly.

Madara bit his lip to hold back the sounds that threatened to escape him, and Hashirama continued to kiss at the smaller male's neck. A shaky gasp left the vampire's lips.

Hashirama pulled back, smirking as he bit at the finger of his glove, pulling it off with his teeth. Madara licked his lips a little at the sight, both nervous and excited for the other's next move. Blinking a little, he felt the other remove the iron chains from his arms.

The hunter pushed his prey down on the floor, climbing on top of the vampire and straddling his hips. Now that he had removed Madara's bindings, he didn't want the other to escape before he had completed this game.

He swiftly removed the other glove before running his hands over Madara's body, leaning down to continue kissing at the other's neck. He then bit down hard, almost enough to draw blood. A startled sound left Madara's lips. In all his years of being a vampire, no human had ever been so bold as to bite him!

Hashirama smirked as he heard the sound, moving his lips down across the other's pale skin, nipping lightly to test Madara's reactions to them. Madara shifted underneath Hashirama, grinding his hips up against the brunet's, causing the hunter to groan out.

"Eager, aren't we?" Hashirama glanced up, a hand slipping down the other's pants, fingers tracing along the shaft of the other's length. Madara bit his lip, arching his back slightly, fingers clawing at the ground.

The hunter shifted back a little, pulling down the other's pants slowly. "You know, I think I know a way to make this game a little quicker," He responded with a smirk, eyes looking over the vampire's bared flesh. Hashirama stroked the other slowly with one hand, whilst removing his own pants.

Gathering up the pre-cum, he traced around the other's entrance with a finger. Madara watched the other, still biting his lip to try and hold back any sounds that threatened to leave his lips. Hashirama slipped the finger into the vampire's entrance slowly, chuckling softly as Madara gasped out.

The raven-haired male shifted his hips slightly at the intrusion, soft sounds leaving his lips, though he covered his mouth with an arm to try and muffle them. Hashirama moved the finger in and out of the other before adding a second, stretching out the other carefully.

He glanced up to check the other's expression, moving the fingers in and out of the other, adding a third after a few minutes. Madara continued to try and muffle his sounds, to Hashirama's mild annoyance. "Hey, you can't be cheating now…"

Madara moved his arm to shoot the other a slight glare, gasping as the other removed his fingers. Hashirama smiled to the other. "Like I said, just relax…" He positioned himself at the other's entrance, brushing some hair from the vampire's face and kissing him as he pushed into the other slowly.

The raven-haired male's gasps had been muffled by the kiss, though he shifted a little, adjusting to the other's size. After a while, Madara shifted his hips down a little, a quiet moan leaving him. "Well… are you gonna move or what…?" He hissed.

Hashirama just raised an eyebrow slightly. "Oh, you really are eager," He smirked, pulling back slightly before slamming into the other, moving in and out. Madara moved his hips to meet the other's thrusts, moans leaving his lips. His hands had found the other's back, slipping up the other's shirt and dragging his nails down.

The hunter groaned quietly in response, attacking the other's neck, biting down on the pale flesh and sucking lightly. He would leave his mark on the other. Madara would be his, after all, he knew it.

Hashirama increased the rhythm of his thrusts, lifting up one of Madara's legs over his shoulder so he could go deeper. The vampire dug his nails into the hunter's back, moaning out. The sounds the other was making, they were so erotic, so beautiful…

Madara could feel his muscles tensing up with the impending orgasm. Hashirama groaned as he felt the other tense around him. He angled his thrusts slightly, hoping to hit the spot that he knew would have the other crying out for him, calling out in pure pleasure.

He was rewarded when the vampire moaned out, clawing at his back. Hashirama increased the pace of his thrusts, hoping to hit the spot again. The hunter wanted, no, needed to win. This vampire would be his. This wretched, beautiful being would belong to him. He started to stroke the other in time with his thrusts.

Madara gasped out, arching his back as he came into the other's hand. "_Hashirama…!_" Hashirama thrust into the other a few more times before burying himself in the other, filling him with his seed.

A few moments passed, both males panting from the exertion. Hashirama then pulled out, sitting back beside the other. A wide smirk graced his lips as he watched the other. His back stung like hell, but he was feeling triumphant.

"Hey, guess what…?" Hashirama chuckled as the other looked to him quietly, suspicion in his eyes. "What is it?" The vampire responded hoarsely, though he knew what the other was so smug about. The hunter brushed a hand down the other's face, almost affectionately.

"You're mine."

Madara froze, giving a slight growl in opposition. Hashirama simply gave a nod, laughing lowly before pressing his lips to the vampire's neck once more. "You lost, and we had a deal. One I intend to keep, my dear~"


	3. The Original Wolf

"What?" Tajima narrowed his eyes at the other, shaking his head. "This cannot be true! Madara cannot have allowed himself to be captured. He is one of the strongest of my children." He gave a slight growl, the other vampire flinching slightly.

"Ah, but Tajima-sama… it's true…" Hikaku responded quietly. "I apologise to be the bearer of bad news." Tajima just sighed, dismissing the other before going down to the chambers, where the leader of the coven remained. "Indra-sama…?"

"What is it, Tajima? If it's about your eldest son, then I already know about it," Indra lounged in his bed, ruby eyes fixed on the other. "It was quite a foolish move, to go wandering about when there are hunters such as the Senju's group. You know that better than most, being the ex-mate of the current leader of that group."

Tajima fell silent, giving the elder a nod. "I'd rather not be reminded of what happened before I was turned, Indra-sama. The past is to be left in the past, after all." The Uchiha was not about to let emotions for a past life get in his way. "But I need your advice. What can I do to save Madara. He is my heir. You know Izuna is not as capable as he-"

"I know that, Tajima. But you should not worry so much. Madara is not a weak vampire. He is of our bloodline, after all," Indra stated with a nod. "Yet, I would suggest involving Izuna in the training of being an heir, just in case. The boy only lacks experience, that's all. Izuna has a lot of potential to become a perfect heir."

Tajima bowed lowly to the other. "Ah yes, of course. Your council has always been very useful, Indra-sama." The elder vampire just gave a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest. "You would do well to have faith in both of your sons, Tajima. That way, you can avoid any surprises concerning them." The elder gave a soft chuckle. "Now, you may go back to what you were doing. I will most likely remain here, when I am not meeting with other Originals."

"Of course, Indra-sama. Thank you," Tajima bowed once more before leaving the chambers, giving a sigh. The elder vampire was right, though he still was quite doubtful of Izuna's proficiency at being an heir.

…

Of course, it was he who had to scour the woods, whilst Hashirama was busy with that vampire he had captured. Tobirama wasn't pleased that the other would keep it as a pet, such a monster. But he supposed he had to trust his brother's judgement, and that Hashirama would actually use the vampire to aid them in hunting.

The hazy moon hung in the sky, full and shining faintly down as Tobirama wandered the forests. A cracking twig caused him to pause, a hand at his blade, though he didn't know what the creature could be. "Show yourself," He growled, eyes narrowing slightly as a shadow moved from the trees, headed towards him.

A man stood there, giving Tobirama an eerie grin. "Well, now. Look at you, hunter," He murmured casually, a hand falling to his hip. The snowy-haired male tensed as he looked to the stranger, holding the blade out in front of him. "What do you want?" He asked coldly, causing the other to burst out laughing.

"You really think that a knife is going to stop me, of all beings?" The strange male shifted slightly, letting himself be bathed in moonlight as he changed, growling in an inhuman tone. "I am an Original, and that's all you need to know!"

A wolf's form had overtaken the stranger's body, and Tobirama tensed. An Original? With the wolf's form, the Senju was very wary. This beast couldn't be? Surely the Original Werewolf had been long-gone. Or so the lore had stated.

The wolf gave a fierce snarl before pouncing for the other, fangs clamping on Tobirama's side. Giving a shout of pain, the snowy-haired Senju slashed at the beast's snout with his blade, before pulling himself away from the snapping jaws. "Begone!" He snapped at the beast, holding out the bloodied blade before him.

The wolf snarled again, though kept his distance. Tobirama held onto his side, panting slightly for breath. It got him good, that damn beast. After a while, he watched the wolf revert to human form, bloodied cuts over his face and neck.

The Original just gave the other a cruel smirk. "Good luck trying to hide being a monster from your own family. We will meet again," He called out, before turning and making his escape.

Tobirama took a few steps to chase the beast, before falling to one knee, hissing in pain. "Fuck…" He cursed lowly, pressing his hands over his bloodied side, the knife falling onto the ground. Was he cursed now? It was very likely, and he hated the beast all the more for it.

He had to keep this a secret. No-one was to know.

Footsteps barely registered in his mind, but Tobirama soon became aware of someone watching him. He reached for the blade again, ruby eyes glancing around before falling upon a young figure approaching cautiously, hunger in his eyes.

"Great," He grumbled to himself. "First a damn wolf, now a freaking bloodsucker…" Today just wasn't his day. Tobirama looked up, meeting the other's eyes. The dark-haired male watched the human cautiously, spotting the blade. A hunter. If he wanted to keep his head, Izuna thought, then he'd have to be extremely careful.

"I doubt you'd want my blood, fucker," Tobirama stated with a growl, though Izuna made no movements towards him. The vampire opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it, shaking his head. The snowy-haired hunter was right. Izuna could smell that the blood was gradually becoming more tainted, inedible.

"There aren't wolves in this forest…" Izuna murmured, confused. He reached out a hand, casually swiping a hand across the other's injured hand, sniffing at it. "I don't understand… you were recently bitten, correct?"

"Obviously," Tobirama gave a slight sigh. "Who are you anyway?" This vampire was strange. He appeared to be quite young. But there was something familiar about him. Then it hit him. This was one of the vampires from the coven his father was hunting.

"Izuna. Uchiha coven," The vampire responded with a sigh. "But it's rude to demand names without telling the other who you are." Tobirama just gave a slight snort. "Not like you care for politeness," He responded. Izuna glared slightly at the other. "Just who are you?" He demanded.

"Tobirama Senju," The white-haired male responded, heaving himself up to standing as he heard more footsteps, not caring to encounter whoever they were. Izuna looked up to, before sighing. "I best go," He stated. "Hikaku is probably looking for me." And with that, Izuna had rushed off, disappearing deeper into the forest.

Tobirama heaved another sigh, before limping off in the direction of where his family had set up camp. He needed to clean and wrap his injuries, and he was exhausted.


	4. Full Moon Night

It had been around a month since the Izuna had encountered the injured hunter, who had been a source of curiosity. Wolves of his kind had never set foot in this land for centuries. Or so his father said. Izuna didn't really believe it. Not after he had found a wolf attack. The blood scent was very musty, like that of the usual wolves that roamed the forests.

Yet Tajima did not believe him, adding fuel to Izuna's determination to bring proof to his father. Show that a werewolf did indeed roam the forests around the castle. The moon hung in the sky, full as a pearl. Perfect conditions, to hunt for this wolf of his. Just to satiate his curiosity and to provide his father with proof of this wolf's existence.

The pale light set a pleasant twilight atmosphere around, and ruby eyes diligently scoured the land, looking for a footprint, or claw-marks. Anything. He needed to make sure. Almost fixated on his goal, he had not even noticed the other presence, something bestial, watching with cruel eyes from the shadows of the forest.

A low growl caused the young vampire to pause and look up, frowning slightly. "Who's there?" He called out, baring his fangs in a slight hiss, jumping back as the beast jumped out at him. "Fuck- oh!" He looked to the beast, wary yet excited. It was him!

He had no time to revel in his excitement. This beast was dangerous, one which would not just roll over like a pet dog. Izuna shifted into a crouch, ready to fight back when the beast pounced. A figure moved before Izuna suddenly, lashing out with a blade. The white wolf gave a yelp, jumping back, the injured leg lifted slightly.

"Father…?" Izuna looked up to the figure stood in front of him, glancing to the wolf. Tajima remained silent, glaring at the wolf before calling out to it coldly. "Your kind has no place here. You will leave now." The wolf took a step forwards, though eyeing the blade, he chose to turn and make his escape.

"Izuna, why are you outside on your own? I thought you knew better," The elder vampire asked as the wolf left, Izuna averting his gaze. Tajima gave a low huff, stepping forwards to lead the younger vampire back home.

…

The days had started to blur for Madara as he remained under the control of Hashirama, though he remained strong, refusing to let the other win. Though, starvation eventually took a toll and he had given in, begging for blood once the other returned from a nightly hunt. He couldn't escape now, not when he was so weak and the sun was so bright.

Lunging for Hashirama as his demands were not met, he was easily forced to the ground, under the other's hold. "Now, now. Easy boy," Hashirama purred, leaning against the other. "I know you're starving, but biting me is not going to do a thing." Madara shot the other a dirty glare, which caused the other to laugh.

"Don't worry, _Mada_," He put emphasis on the nickname, causing Madara to growl and struggle slightly. Hashirama let the other go, though he kept a hand over his shoulder. "I have another offer. No games, but a genuine offer, one that's beneficial for the both of us."

Madara glanced to the other warily, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Shoot. But if I find you're double crossing me, I will not hesitate to kill you." Hashirama laughed, shaking his head. "In the condition you're in? I doubt it."

The vampire glared, but Hashirama held his hands up in front of him. "Let me make my offer," He responded. When Madara remained quiet, he continued to speak.

"Right, okay. I can give you this," Hashirama held out his wrist to the other, taking a knife in the other hand. "But you gotta help me out. Be my tracker, my bait. Anything. Help me take down you other monsters, and I'll give you my blood."

Madara stared at the other hesitantly, watching as a red line was made upon the other's tanned skin, drops of crimson beading up. Licking his lips, Madara glanced to the other. He could smell the blood, how irresistible it was. "Okay. Fine. But like I said, you double-cross me, and I'll kill you," Madara reached for the other's cut wrist.

Hashirama didn't pull away, giving the other an almost gentle smile. "Good boy," He teased lightly. He was tempted to stroke Madara's hair as the other fed, pulling his arm away when he felt the edge of dizziness. "Don't worry, we'll work up to you helping me go for other vamps. I can start you off on some ghoul hunts or werewolves."

Madara gave a huff in response, before glancing up as he heard the door opening. "Oh?" It was Tobirama, who seemed to look like he'd been in a bit of a scrape. But something was off, a scent of wet dog. Madara wrinkled his nose. Hashirama glanced at Madara quizzically, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Tobirama froze as he saw Hashirama looking at him. "What?" The white-haired male questioned, limping across the floor, headed for his room.

"Where were you last night?" Hashirama asked calmly, looking over the other's injuries. "You look beat up. You're not even in your prime yet, and you're losing your stride already?" Tobirama rolled his eyes, pausing at his bedroom door.

"The beast was a little more difficult to subdue, that's all," He told the other coldly, before closing the door behind him. Hashirama narrowed his eyes slightly, glancing to Madara, who had a wary expression on his face.

"Something's not right about that snowball bastard," Madara declared, earning him a slight swipe across the face. Reeling back, he hissed at the taller male. "What? I'm just saying. His scent is different to a human's."

"All humans are different," Hashirama replied. Madara shook his head, giving a slight scoff to the other. "Humans don't usually smell like wet dog, do they?" Hashirama paused at the other's words, though he seemed to shake them off. "You haven't recovered from your starvation. Your senses are off."Madara shrugged, before heading to Hashirama's room, where he was to stay.

"Something will go wrong with Tobirama, I can tell," The vampire called to his "master". Madara felt like he would be right. Tobirama and Hashirama had clear tension, and the snowy-haired Senju didn't quite fit in with the other hunters in the Senju group. Madara had also noted the phase of the moon which coincided with Tobirama's sudden claims of wanting to go hunt something.

Madara supposed he would have to wait and see if he was right.


	5. The Alpha Plan

"Sir," The younger vampire addressed Indra nervously. The elder was bathing, and usually was very concerned of his own privacy. "The Alpha Werewolf requests an audience with you…" Indra simply gave a slight hum, waving the other off. "Let him in. Ashura won't mind."

Giving a bow, the younger vampire ran off to direct the werewolf to Indra's bathroom. Ashura just chuckled lowly, walking through the door and looking to the elder with a half-smirk. "Well, big bro, looks like you were relaxing, huh?" Stripping off his clothing, Ashura entered the bathtub, sitting across from the other.

"Shameless as always, Ashura, aren't you?" At Indra's words, the younger just laughed aloud. "Relax, bro. It's just like how it was, all those years ago. You and me, relaxing in the tub."

"What are you here for?" Indra asked. "You don't normally drop by unless you want something from me, Ashura. In most situations, we're usually at odds."

Ashura shifted, the water sloshing around him as he moved to be over the other. "Come now, Indra. Don't you remember the fun times we had?" He gently pressed his lips at the other's throat, playfully giving a light nip. Indra gave a low sound in response. "Right now?" He responded calmly. "Can't you wait until we're out of the water?"

"Tsk, fine," In a sudden movement, Ashura had lifted the other out of the bathtub, casually bringing the vampire to what he knew to be Indra's chambers, dropping him on the bed before resuming his position on top.

"Since when did you become so eager to be the top dog?" Indra teased with a grin, his hands running over the other's tanned back, lightly scratching. Not that he minded too much, but it was always amusing to see how far he could push the other, to taunt him.

Indra doubted the other would give him the real reasons for his visit until after the lust had been worn down for the night, as it always did. "Since you decided to let me," Ashura responded with a low growl, pressing his body against the others as he caught Indra in a heated kiss.

The vampire rolled his hips against the wolf's, eliciting low moans from Ashura. "Already hard?" A slight smirk graced the Indra's lips as Ashura had to pull back for air. In response, Ashura took hold of both of their lengths, rubbing them slowly, watching as Indra moaned out wantonly.

Impatient, the wolf quickened the pace of his hand slightly, before letting go. He flipped the other onto his stomach. Gathering precum from Indra and himself, he used it to coat his fingers before rubbing the other's entrance, slipping one in after a while.

Indra gave a soft hiss as the other started to move the finger in and out, and another finger was added soon after, stretching him out slightly.

Once Ashura was sure he had stretched the other out enough, he positioned himself at the other's entrance. Without warning, he pushed into the other, grabbing some locks of black hair. Indra hissed lowly, shifting his hips as he adjusted to the other's size. After a short while, he moved back slightly, encouraging the other to move.

Ashura thrust in and out of the other, tugging Indra's hair lightly and leaning over him, pressing kisses over pale shoulders. He bit down in some places, causing Indra to gasp and moan out from the sensations that threatened to overwhelm his otherwise tranquil mind.

Indra moved his hips to match the rhythm of the other's thrusts, moaning out and arching his back. It would be better if the other hadn't decided to take him from behind, but his thoughts were becoming hazy as the other increased his pace. And Ashura tugging at his hair was not helping him keep any semblance of self-control or calm.

Ashura grinned lightly, listening to the other's sounds. It was always nice to see the usually-boring, emotionless vampire becoming more vocal and much more emotive during these times. He could feel the other starting to clench around him and he gave a low groan, increasing his pace. Moving a hand, he stroked the other in time with his thrusts.

The vampire's moans became even louder, and after a while, Indra hit climax, releasing his seed over the other's hand. Ashura gave a few more deep thrusts before burying himself in the other as he came.

Pulling out slowly, he collapsed onto the bed, looking over to the vampire with a grin. Panting softly, Indra flopped down, shifting to face the other as he was pulled close to Ashura. "So… what was it you wanted to see me about…?"

"Well," Ashura spoke once he'd finished catching his breath. "I have a plan that could be very beneficial for the both of us." At Indra's raised eyebrow, Ashura continued to speak. "Those Senju hunters who're said to come from my line. They're a menace to us as well as you, bro. I have a plan to eliminate them, which will protect both my wolves and your vamps. 'Course, that's why I'm here."

Indra listened to the other, giving a slight sigh. "This better be a better idea than your 'put vamp poison in the water supply' plan," He responded. Ashura gave a sound of protest, propping himself up on an elbow. "Bro, I swear I didn't remember the properties of your venom. But all I need from you is to lure out the hunters."

"Oh, looks like you do have the beginnings of a good plan. One from my coven has been kidnapped by them, kept alive. All we need to do is to capture one of them, and ask for a prisoner exchange," Indra nodded, tapping his chin in thought. Ashura nodded, smirking. "Take the white-haired one. He's a big part of my plan. I bit him, so he's a wolf."

"How clever. So all I need to do is to get Tajima to kidnap the wolf Senju, and then offer a prisoner exchange. Well, this might work, Ashura. But we shouldn't underestimate the Senju," Indra stated calmly, with a sigh.

"Don't worry, bro. I can control our werewolf Senju, so he turns on them. Hesitance will be the weapon we use against them."

"Very well, it all does seem like a good plan."

"Of course it is. I'm more than just a pretty face now," Ashura chuckled, kissing the corner of the other's mouth before getting up. "I'll leave you to plan and catch the wolf then. See you later~" With that, Ashura left the room, leaving Indra to ponder his ideas and options.


	6. Chained in Silver

It was the same clearing that the wolf had attacked him, yet Izuna had felt almost compelled to return. For a fight? Maybe, but he had to deal with the embarrassment somehow. And confronting that damn wolf seemed as good an idea as any.

The cracking twig alerted him to the other's presence and Izuna sprang for the white-haired hunter, hissing lowly. The two struggled against each other, and Tobirama managed to pin the other underneath him, pressing a blade to the vampire's throat. "What are you doing here?" He growled.

Izuna froze when he felt the metal against his throat, glaring up at the other before moving his leg up, kneeing the other in the groan before pushing him away, rubbing his neck with a frown. "I heard wolves always like to return to the same spot," Izuna responded with a shrug. "I guess it's true. But I wonder… is it customary to keep monsters as pets in your family?"

Tobirama snarled at the other, lunging for the smaller male. Izuna managed to side-step the other, though the white-haired male grabbed onto his ponytail, pulling him down to the ground. Izuna hit the floor with a soft "oof".

"Touchy…" He managed to get out, sitting up slowly. "Man, you really are an angry wolf. So they don't know?" Izuna tilted his head, ignoring the glares that the other was sending him. "Oh, this is rich~" Izuna smiled. "Let's make a deal? I just wanna know if nii-san is okay, and I'll make sure that any evidence of what you are is not shown to your family."

"As if I'd make a deal with a bloodsucker like you," Tobirama growled, ruby eyes cold. Izuna simply shrugged. "I just want to deal with you myself, and get Madara back. But if everyone else interferes, then it's gonna be annoying." Tobirama rolled his eyes.

"Your brother is alive, and as well as a pet to Hashirama could be," The wolf responded grudgingly, arms crossing over his chest. "But I do not trust you one bit. I'm just telling you what you want so you'll stop pestering me. But it seems not to be working."

"Nope~" Izuna grinned lightly. "But thank you for telling me he's alive. Now I can set about with my second goal- pestering you~" Tobirama simply groaned in response, hitting his face with his palm.

…

"So, what did that wolf want with you, Indra-sama?" Tajima tilted his head to the side, as he watched the elder leave his chambers to sit at the table. Indra simply shrugged, ruby hues falling upon his descendant calmly.

"He had a plan to eliminate the Senju hunters, the branch that never became wolves," The elder responded simply, with a shrug. "But we need to kidnap the white-haired one, otherwise Ashura cannot exact the plan as well as he wants."

Tajima sighed in response, before glancing up. "Izuna was attacked by that wolf the last full moon," He stated calmly. Indra sighed. "Well, that boy is not very strong. The Senju clan have the power of the wolf, even if they kept it inactive all those years ago. The Alpha's bite will remind them of what they truly are."

"I see," Tajima replied with a nod, frowning slightly. "Well, I suppose it will take a lot of ours to capture the white-haired one?"

Indra nodded, leaning back in the chair. "You need bait, and silver. You're an experienced vampire. You can command the stronger of our coven to help you in capturing the wolf. But first, you need bait."

Hikaku burst into the room, looking slightly concerned, his brow furrowed. "Ah, apologies, my lords. But Izuna has been seen with the white wolf." Tajima bristled slightly, narrowing his eyes. Hikaku averted his gaze, heaving a soft sigh. Indra simply smirked.

"We got out bait. As long as Izuna can keep the attention of the wolf, then we can move in," He informed Tajima, who nodded. "My son best not get caught up in this. I've already virtually lost Madara. Izuna need not be hurt too," He told the elder.

"Do not worry, Tajima. Izuna will be safe, the others will make sure of it. He is the heir after all, due to these most unfortunate events," Indra explained. "And Madara will surely be returned to us, if the Senju participate in the prisoner exchange, as I expect they will. Senju are very family orientated, from my years of observation."

"So I should start then, whilst Izuna's still keeping him around?" Tajima asked calmly, watching Indra nod in affirmation. He then left the room to gather people to aid him in his current mission.

…..

Izuna had let himself be distracted by trailing Tobirama, occasionally catching the Senju in "friendly" banter and random little tussles. In the dying sunset he realised how much he had been distracted. Surely his family would be looking out for him now. "Crap…" He murmured, glancing to the other. "Well, it's been fun, Fido, but I gotta go. Sorry."

Tobirama frowned slightly, opening his mouth to retort. Before he could, he turned at the sound of a snapping twig, and then suddenly he was accosted on three sides by a group, chaining him up and forcing him to his knees.

"Father…?" Izuna rushed forward, but Hikaku held up an arm, stopping him from moving. Tajima stepped into the clearing, looking down on the wolf with loathing. "I'd have killed you for thinking of sniffing around my son. But luckily for you, mutt, Lord Indra wants you alive. Take him away."

The vampires heaved Tobirama up and dragged him off, towards the castle. Izuna stared at his father in disbelief. "How could you? He wasn't really hurting anyone. He knows where Madara is…"

"And I know that, and he will be given in exchange for Madara. A deal, is a deal… though the hunters will meet their fate there," With that, Tajima walked off, following the gang carrying the wolf away. Izuna sighed, rushing to follow his father back towards the castle.

Whatever was going on, he didn't like it, and he would find out what exactly they were planning.


	7. The Oncoming Storm

Madara gave a soft sigh as he followed the other through the door. He was exhausted and his body actually ached. Hunting humans was always easy, but hunting other monsters, as he was now, it was difficult. Other monsters knew how to harm a vampire easily.

But Madara forced himself to go through with it. It was all for the blood, after all. He needed the blood, and he could only get it from his so-called master. So, here he was, trailing after the other, hoping that he would be rewarded for his hunting assistance.

But as Hashirama entered the home, he was stopped by his father. The younger Senju frowned slightly. "What is it, father?" He asked calmly, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Tobirama has been taken," Came the elder's reply, and Butsuma shot Madara a glare. "I guess that beast's coven took him." Madara bristled slightly at the accusations, though it was Hashirama who responded.

"Maybe they have, obviously they have some kind of game plan," The younger hunter responded with a shrug. "But I'm sure Tobirama is capable of taking care of himself." Butsuma simply gave a sigh.

"Well either way, they're going to expect an exchange, or use Tobirama to get to us," He responded. "You should have just killed that fucking fang instead of keeping it as a pet." Hashirama just frowned slightly, giving another shrug.

Madara remained silent, exhausted and thirsty. Though, maybe this could be his chance to be released, to return to his coven. He doubted Hashirama would give him up so easily though. It was his best chance, either way.

Ruby eyes were then fixed to the door as he heard the approach of something, and then the knock of the door. The two hunters glanced to the door, Hashirama drawing a stake before approaching to open the door.

A young woman, with pale skin and crimson eyes stood in the doorway, watching warily. "I'm not here to fight. Just to deliver a message," She responded calmly. Hashirama glanced to Butsuma, who just nodded. "What is it?" He asked gruffly.

"Lord Tajima wishes for the return of his son," She stated. "We have your comrade, the white-haired hunter. He is not harmed, but we want you to return Madara. Meet us at the clearing nearest the outskirts of town by tomorrow sundown, or he shall not be unharmed."

With that, the female vampire turned and left, disappearing into the forest. Hashirama and Butsuma looked to each other, before Hashirama glanced to Madara. Butsuma was silent for a few moments, before giving a low huff.

"We have no choice but to comply," He responded, annoyed that the vampires had pushed him into the corner. Butsuma couldn't just abandon his son. He refused to leave Tobirama to the damn Uchiha coven. Even if Tajima would keep to his word, or leave Tobirama alive, the others in that coven would not be so kind.

"What if it's a trap?" Hashirama responded, raising his eyebrow. Butsuma just shrugged. "Three hunters is better than one. We will be able to fight our way to escape. And in any case, your "pet" could help us."

Madara opened his mouth to protest, though a look from Hashirama silenced him. How dare they? How can they expect him to go against his own coven just like that? "I won't fight," He declared after a while. "I will not go against my family."

Butsuma just smirked coldly. "Then you will be slaughtered if you stand in our way," He responded. Hashirama said nothing. It had to be family over any silly attachments, especially when his "pet" was supposed to be the enemy.

…

Izuna had been trying to find out why exactly they had started taking visitors. He had not visited the other yet. He was afraid, of the werewolf's reaction as well as the reaction of his family. But the wolf had been interesting, and he wanted to help him.

How odd. He hadn't been invested in much before, yet he had seen that Senju and had been intrigued by him. Wandering the halls, he paused as he caught a snatch of conversation. His father… and who was that?

Silently, he peeked through the gap in the door, spotting Tajima talking to another vampire, though Izuna had never seen this one in his life. And the way his father was talking to the other, the strange vampire must be someone of importance.

"We have the wolf, Indra-sama. Are you sure your plan will work…?" Tajima asked, tilting his head. Indra just smirked. "Of course it will. They will bring Madara, and then I'll set the wolf upon the hunters. Your son will be safe."

Izuna moved away from the gap, his eyes going wide. What? This was all a trap? But why would they do that? The Senju were a threat, yes, but to use one of their own to take down the enemy? Despicable. They were monsters, sure, but Tajima had always been fair, never killing unless necessary.

He moved down the halls quickly, silently. Down the corridors, tapping down the steps to the dungeon. It was mostly empty, though the sounds of something pacing around could be heard. Izuna bit his lip, moving towards the occupied cell, stopping before it.

"Tobirama…?" At the vampire's voice, the Senju stopped, turning to glare at the other. Izuna almost flinched, though he kept a neutral expression. "I didn't know about their plans, I swear," He stated quietly.

"Tch, save it. I don't need to hear your excuses," The snowy-haired male growled, turning back to pace around the cell. Izuna shook his head. "Listen! I didn't, but I know what father's planning…" Tobirama ignored him, continuing to pace.

"They're going to use you to get at your family," Izuna blurted out, stepping closer to the cell bars. Tobirama just gave a snort. "As if they could force me to attack my own family. Now, if that's all." Izuna gave a sigh, shaking his head.

"You Senju are so damn stubborn…" The vampire huffed. "Just keep it in mind, then. Do that for me, at least." With that, he turned and hurried up the steps, before heading through the halls. Damn wolf. He was trying to help and it was thrown back at him.

He shouldn't even care what happened to that dumb wolf, he barely knew him anyway. The Uchiha returned to his room, flopping onto the bed. "Dumb wolf…" He mumbled to himself, as he stared up at the ceiling.


	8. All Hope Lost

Preparing for travel, the two hunters discussed many plans, what they were to do. The offer was most likely a trap, though Butsuma was hopeful that the elder vampire would keep to a fair offer. Hashirama was not so hopeful. Vamps were vamps, after all. Couldn't trust them if they weren't controllable.

Madara paced around during the preparation time, starving. His hunger had been forgotten by the others, though he supposed once he was free, he'd be able to attack as he pleased, without having to stick to some unnatural deal.

"Get moving," Butsuma pushed the captive vampire forwards, Madara stumbling slightly. Hashirama walked beside his father, keeping an eye on the Uchiha, though he doubted the other could move, with the iron chains wrapped tightly around him.

The hunters were armed, ready for the possibility of a trap. Madara was silent, hoping that he'd be able to be freed. He expected a fight, there was something heavy in the air that he could sense, something dark.

When they arrived at the clearing, the vampires were already there. Tobirama was knelt in front of them, chained up with silver. Two figures stood off to the side, clothed in white robes.

Madara only recognised one of the white-robed figures. Indra, the "great ancestor" that his father revered and claimed to have power over all vampires. Madara had only met him once, when he "came of age", starting the training to become the heir of the coven.

The other must have been a wolf, but the scent had made his skin crawl, even more than usual. He glanced over to the other vampires. Izuna was stood there, watching the scene before him with a nervous expression.

"We're here, Tajima," Butsuma called out to the other, pushing Madara forwards again. Hashirama was tense, glancing around coldly. He didn't like the way the two strangers looked. Surrounded by vampires, the two could easily take advantage of a fight.

"Give us back what is ours," Butsuma responded coldly, unchaining Madara and letting him go forwards. Tajima just shrugged, glancing to the white-robed pair before unchaining Tobirama. The white-haired male stood up, dusting himself up and starting to walk forwards.

"Tobirama," The younger of the white-robed pair stepped forwards, smirking coldly. Exerting his aura, he used his command as the Alpha Werewolf. "Turn. Become what you truly are, eliminate those hunters."

"No!" Izuna stepped forwards, only to be grabbed by Hikaku, held back from interfering. Tobirama paused, before searing pain coursed through him as transformation ripped through him. Lengthening bones and snout, he became the white wolf, ruby eyes showing no recognition, mind only on one thing.

To serve the Alpha.

Tobirama growled, eyes fixed on the humans coldly. Butsuma growled lowly, pushing Hashirama back. "What is the meaning of this?" He snarled at Tajima. "What did you do to my son?!" Ashura stepped to Tobirama's side, patting the wolf's shoulder with a smirk.

"The vamps did nothing," He declared with a laugh. "It was the ideas of the Alphas, the original beasts. But you're not going to live to tell this tale. Get them, Tobirama." With the order, Tobirama sprang forwards with a snarl.

Madara had moved over to the side of his family, moving Hikaku's hands from Izuna. "Nii-san… we have to stop this…" Izuna responded. "It was all a trap, but they didn't know… father was taking orders from Indra," Madara frowned slightly, before sighing. "This couldn't have been dad's plotting. That damn Alpha vamp…"He glanced over to Indra, who was watching calmly.

"He enjoys killing…" Madara responded lowly. "He's lived long again

Butsuma had no time to go for Ashura before he was met with his own son, now a mindless beast. "Tobirama… how can you do this? Don't turn against your own family…" Raising the gun, he frowned slightly. His hands were shaking, for the first time in a long time

The wolf ignored his father's hesitance, lunging for him. Hashirama took a step forwards, before he froze, the scene unfolding too quickly. Fangs tore into flesh, and Butsuma growled out in pain, struggling against the beast's fangs. "Get a hold of yourself, Tobirama!" The elder Senju yelled, trying to get through to the other.

"It's not gonna work!" Ashura called through the panic. Butsuma clung onto Tobirama's face, trying to push him away. A paw swung up, clawing at the human. A sickening crunch resounded through the clearing as the wolf snapped his jaws on the other's ribs.

"Father!" Hashirama stepped forwards, though Tobirama did not let up his attack on his father, snapping and clawing before releasing Butsuma. The elder collapsed, falling to the ground. Hashirama rushed to his father's side, at a loss as to how to help the other. There was so much blood, too many injuries.

"Hashirama…" Butsuma coughed, crimson tailing down from his lips. "Please… if I live I'll be cursed… this is no way to live…" He handed the other the gun. Hashirama shook his head quickly. "I've already lost Tobi, father… I can't lose you too."

"Do it!" The elder Senju responded. "This is a hunter's life. We had been lucky… for too long… now do it." Hashirama frowned, pointing the gun to Butsuma's temple. Closing his eyes, he pulled the trigger, dropping the gun and covering his face with his hands.

"Why are we still here?" Izuna questioned, frowning slightly. Of course, he was relieved that their biggest threat was being dealt with, but he didn't wish to watch anymore. Not this. It was madness. Madara's expression was stony- he didn't like this any more than Izuna did.

Tajima watched calmly, ignoring the opinions of the others. This was what they needed. Butsuma's death would remove the biggest threat to the vampires. He had not let emotions of a past life get in the way.

Tobirama licked his lips, releasing a howl, that echoed through the air, chilling Hashirama to the bone. It was as if the eldest son of Butsuma had given up. He couldn't face it. Alone, outnumbered. He had no idea how to deal with it. Hashirama thought he was a good hunter.

He was so wrong. His only strength was family, and without their help, he couldn't do it.

Lowering his hands, he stared calmly, at the wolf that was once his brother.


	9. A Bloodstained Resolution

Tobirama snarled, fangs dripping with blood as he approached his brother. Hashirama simply watched blankly, the tears streaming down his face. "Tobi, please…" He murmured, though he knew it would be a hopeless endeavour. The other killed their father, it was too late.

Madara's eyes narrowed slightly, and the young vampire tensed. Izuna frowned, looking up to his brother. "Nii-san… what are you thinking…?" He asked cautiously.

The white wolf growled, and at Ashura's encouragement, he lunged for the brunette. Hashirama tensed, closing his eyes. A low yelp and then a growl were heard, causing Hashirama to open an eye, gasping lowly.

Madara was stood before him, holding back Tobirama. "What are you doing, you damn mutt…" The vampire ignored Hashirama's words, knocking the wolf back a little before addressing the hunter calmly. "Why're you still stood there, idiot? I thought you were a superior hunter?"

The vampire's brief distraction was taken advantage of by Tobirama, who lunged for the vampire with a snarl, jaws snapping on Madara's arm. Madara hissed in pain, tugging harshly on the wolf's fur, tearing out some hair.

Tobirama let go, only to slash at Madara with his claws, opening up new wounds across the young vampire's chest. Madara staggered back, holding his injuries loosely. "Heh, that all you got…?" He murmured, his fangs showing as he forced a grin.

Tajima snarled as he watched the wolf turn on his son, taking a few steps forward. Indra glanced to him. "Keep back, Tajima. Do not intervene or you will be branded a traitor, just like Madara has," He responded coldly. Tajima frowned slightly, though he remained still.

Madara continued to fight, despite his injuries. He could feel the blood running down his arm, splashing against the ground. Tobirama snapped at him again, fangs digging into the Uchiha's shoulder.

Lifting him suddenly, Madara cursed, struggling against the wolf's jaws. Tobirama shook him like a ragdoll before tossing him. Madara hit the ground with a loud thump, but Tobirama didn't let up. Pouncing on the vampire, jaws clamped around Madara's neck, piercing the pale flesh.

Madara punched the beast in the nose, making it let go of him. But he was sure he couldn't last much longer in this fight. But he refused to die, he wouldn't let himself fall. He stared up at the wolf defiantly.

"No!" Izuna rushed forwards, throwing his arms around the wolf. Madara's eyes widened with fear as he watched Izuna hold onto the wolf, trying to hold him back. "Izuna, don't be foolish! Let go and run away!" He screamed at the other.

"I can't… ugh… do that, nii-san," The youngest Uchiha responded, still struggling with the wolf. "If I don't get him to change back… you're gonna get hurt…" Madara shook his head. "Izuna… please…"

Hashirama's voice cut off Madara. "Tobirama, please. Listen to me…" He called out desperately. Even if Madara was a vampire, the other had stepped in to protect him. Madara had been released, he was no longer his "pet".

So why was the vampire stepping in to protect him?

Either way, he'd have to work on saving both Madara, and his brother if possible. Hashirama continued to plead with the other. "Remember your humanity!" He responded. "You are a Senju! You are not about to let some monster control you, are you?!"

The wolf faltered, ruby eyes fixed on his elder brother. Izuna looked to Hashirama, tilting his head before continuing to hold onto him.

Tobirama snarled, continuing to try and get at Izuna. Hashirama and Izuna continued to try and get through to Tobirama. Ashura laughed as they tried, though he didn't make any more orders, confident that they wouldn't get through.

Izuna frowned slightly, continuing to hold onto the other, whilst Hashirama continued to yell. The vampire doubted he could get through- he'd not known the wolf long after all. But he would stop him from hurting anyone. He was sure the snowy-haired Senju would regret it greatly whenever he returned to human form.

Tobirama moved suddenly, rolling over. Izuna gasped lowly, feeling something slowly snap in his side. The wolf got up, shaking himself off before rounding on Hashirama. Ignoring the vampires, he set about going for his target, the one the Alpha wanted gone.

"Tobi, no… listen to me! I'm your brother," Hashirama responded, staring down the wolf calmly. He had turned his nerves to steel. He would break Tobirama free. He had to.

Glancing around, he picked up the iron chains that were by Butsuma's body, swinging them and binding Tobirama. Iron wasn't effective against wolves, but it would slow his movements at least, as he prepared to execute his plan.

Taking the gun, he loaded another bullet into it, aiming at Ashura. The Alpha Werewolf himself was surely strong enough to survive even silver, but it still had to burn. Rushing forwards, he aimed and fired at the wolf.

Ashura snarled as he felt the silver piercing his arm and he turned on the hunter. Indra held out an arm, noticing Tobirama pausing in his feral rampage and slowly transforming back into a human form.

"Brother, not now…" He stated calmly. "You lost control over that one." Ashura huffed, before shrugging. "Indra, with or without the young wolf, I can destroy this one!" Indra kept his arm up, rolling his eye.

"If you don't get that bullet out, it'll get infected and you'll have to cut your arm off," The Alpha vampire stated, looking to his brother coldly. "Let's just go." Ashura huffed lowly, before allowing his brother to drag him away.

"I will not remember this, you pathetic human!"

Hashirama sighed lowly, before collapsing to his knees beside his brother, exhausted from the events that had transpired in the clearing, and the emotions of losing his father. Madara dragged himself over to Izuna, frowning slightly. "You idiot… jumping in recklessly…"

Izuna just cracked a smile, though he winced as he slowly sat up. "Don't worry bro, I just got a broken rib," A concerned expression then crossed his face. "But you, nii-san… wolf bites aren't gonna be very pleasant for you… you need to feed quickly. Something to counteract "

The younger vampire nodded as he made his decision, before offering his arm. "It's not great… but it'll help," He responded quietly, ruby eyes fixed on his brother's face. "The extra vampire venom can counteract the wolf stuff…"

Before Madara could refuse, Izuna bit himself, dragging fangs down his wrist and pressing it to his brother's lips. "Just drink… no-one here wants to see you dead…" Forced to drink, Madara lapped up the blood carefully, sighing lightly and pulling away, wiping his mouth. "Thanks, 'Zu…" He murmured.

"Anyway…" Izuna continued. "You were reckless first. Why did you jump in to save that Senju, even though you claimed to hate him before you were actually caught…? It's an odd thing to do, you know."

"I don't know…" He huffed. "I guess I got used to our arrangement. He was teaching me how to hunt monsters in exchange for some of his blood…"

"Sounds gross," Izuna wrinkled his nose slightly.

"Yeah…" Madara nodded, shaking his head. He wouldn't admit that spending an extended amount of time had softened him somewhat to the supposedly-cruel hunter. "But even so, I got used to it."

"I see…" Izuna glanced back to the other Uchiha, frowning slightly. "What are we going to do…? I mean, technically we're traitors now. I heard Indra-sama threaten Father with it when he went to help you…"

"Hm, I don't know, Izuna…" Madara replied with a sigh.


	10. Oddest of Truces

When Tobirama came to, he could taste blood in his mouth. Watching the scene before him, he frowned slightly as crimson eyes fell upon the vampire brothers. Even the youngest looked battered, and the elder looked even more torn up.

Tearing his gaze away from the brotherly scene, he looked to his side. Hashirama looked up as he heard his brother cough slightly and sit up, but the tears just wouldn't stop. Father was dead, and even if Tobirama wasn't in control, it was quite hard to remain by his side.

But he'd already lost enough. He couldn't just abandon his little brother, no matter what.

Finally, Tobirama looked to the mangled corpse that was once his father, face paling. "W-what…?!" He hissed, as pieces came together in his mind.

It was him. He was the one who killed his own father.

Hashirama seemed unharmed though. He supposed the bloodied Uchiha brothers had gotten in the way of that, which surprised him a lot. Madara had always seemed to loathe Hashirama, at least when they were in the presence of the white-haired male or the elder Senju.

Shaking his head, he moved to stand up. Hashirama protested. "What are you doing, Tobi?" The younger Senju shook his head, giving a slight sigh. "We have to part ways here, Hashirama," He responded. "You saw what I did, to my own father. I was simply a puppet for that damn Alpha wolf… I'm not safe to be around…"

Hashirama shook his head, grabbing onto the white-haired male's hand, not caring if it was covered in blood. "Brother… please. I've lost everyone. Mom and dad… even Kawarama and Itama… I can't lose anyone else!"

Tobirama turned his head away. "I could kill you, Hashirama. One night, I could tear you limb from limb, and I wouldn't even know it until the next morning…" It was harsh, but Tobirama wanted to protect his brother, as he always had.

"We're family. We can arrange things!" The brunette responded. "I don't want to be alone… and deep down, even though you don't show it… you don't wanna be alone either." The vampire brothers watched the others calmly, flinching as they heard their father's snarl echo throughout the clearing.

Drawing his blade, Tajima moved towards Tobirama, a deadly hatred in his gaze. "I won't forgive you… you've hurt both of my sons. I'll kill you, you goddamn mutt!" Hashirama pulled his brother back down, shifting to be in front of the younger male. Tajima just laughed. "I'll kill you both then!"

Izuna got up, shakily standing before the two, a hand over his side. "Enough, Father," He declared quietly. "There has been enough bloodshed tonight… even for the vampires."

"Stand aside, Izuna," Tajima snapped. "Why would you even stick up for the enemies?!"

"The hunter has never personally harmed me, though he did take Madara away…" Izuna responded with a shrug. "But he had given to us Madara, alive and well, and they did not attack first or even try to trick us. And brother only got hurt because of the plan that the Alphas had."

Madara went to stand by Izuna as the younger male's knees started to weaken. "You won't touch them," The elder brother said, staring at the other. "And technically, we're traitors to the coven. That means we're through with being under your control. We don't need a leader, or a big family."

"Please, you two wouldn't last ten minutes alone in the world without our assistance," Tajima laughed cruelly. "You two couldn't even take on a wolf alone without getting hurt."

"Then we'll back them," Hashirama's voice rang out from behind the Uchiha siblings. Tobirama stared at Hashirama, just as confused as Tajima was by the elder Senju's bold declaration. Undeterred, Hashirama continued to speak. "Me and Tobi are hunters. That doesn't change because Tobi's a wolf now."

Tobirama gave a slight sigh, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before looking back up at the others. "Hm. I suppose I can tolerate working with a couple of vamps, so long as the small one ain't as moody as his big brother."

Hashirama burst out laughing, and Izuna cracked a slight smile at the white-haired Senju's declaration. Madara frowned slightly, but then just shrugged, glancing to his father. "Well, then it's settled. We will join the Senju's mismatched gang."

"You will regret that, both of you," Tajima hissed, though he signalled to call off the other members of the coven. Both of his sons were quite capable in fighting other vamps, and who knows what Madara was taught during the time he was a human's pet. "You will come crawling back to me."

"Doubt it, old man. We're through, and we found something better," Madara shrugged. Izuna watched quietly as the Uchiha coven retreated, giving a slight sigh. "Nii-san… are you sure we can do this? We're going up against our own coven… hell, our own kind."

"Don't worry, Zu. We got back-up," He responded with a grin. "But it surely will be quite an interesting little gang we have here. Two vamps, a hunter and a werewolf, banding together."

"Cool," Izuna nodded, turning to the other three. "Well… let's leave this bloody place, then. It's not a pleasant place to look at, you know?" Madara nodded, before the two vamps followed the Senju into the forest.

…

"I can't believe it," Ashura growled to himself as his brother continued working on his arm, dragging out the silver bullet embedded into the wolf's skin.

Indra simply shrugged. "I didn't forsee this happening, you know," The elder said calmly. "Though it is an interesting turn of events… a new little 'faction' seemed to be in the stages of forming."

"Tch, when wolves and vamps willingly work together without tricks and bargaining deals, then hell will freeze over," The wolf stated with a snort. "I bet it'll fall apart sooner or later."

"I don't know…" Indra responded, giving a slight amused smile. "I think it may surprise us. But then again, you may be perfectly right. Either way, I doubt you'll be able to re-use that plan of yours."

"To hell with a plan. I'll face 'em myself if I have to," Ashura snapped. Indra looked slightly annoyed at the other's outburst. "Don't be foolish, Ashura. Planning will increase chances of success."

Ashura simply rolled his eyes, wincing as his brother dragged out the silver bullet.


End file.
